bloscfandomcom-20200214-history
Mira Nova
For the alternate universe counterpart, please see Mira Nova (alternate universe). :For the child-clone counterpart, please see Feara. Mira Nova is one of four Space Rangers on Team Lightyear, and Buzz Lightyear's co-pilot. She is also a princess and heir to the throne of Tangea. She was inspired to join Star Command after Buzz saved her planet from the Evil Emperor Zurg. Physical Appearance Mira is a young female Tangean Royal with long red hair, streaked with a paler reddish-orange, and a typical blue complexion. She has large blue eyes and a shapely form. While in direct sunlight exposure, she can undergo what Tangeans call "yellowing"; their form of tanning that causes their skin to turn bright yellow, and this can also result in a sunburn. History Mira Nova was born on the planet Tangea into the Tangean Royal royal family. Raised to assume her father's throne, Mira first caught sight of Star Command, and the Space Rangers themselves, when Buzz Lightyear came to her world to stop Evil Emperor Zurg from taking over with his Hyper-Hornet. This was the first contact she had with a Space Ranger and ever since then, it had been her dream to enlist and serve; that drive ultimately leading her to become a member of Team Lightyear, a position she currently holds. Her ex-boyfriend is Romac, a Tangean Grounder. Personality Princess Mira Nova isn't your typical princess. She is hot-headed, impulsive, and desperate to be on the front lines rather than sitting on a throne. Unlike other Tangeans, Mira is perfectly comfortable interacting with other races, lacking the elitist attitudes shared by the rest of her people. Although humble, she can at times be arrogant and cocky, often times clashing with Buzz, her captain. She can be impatient, and has a tendency to fall into long strings of stream-of-conscious babbling; a habit throughout the series. Despite these shortcomings, she is a good friend and strong fighter to her team. She is an excellent shot, and along with that hard head, she won't quit until given the order. She is also confident in her abilities, although a little careless at times. As a Space Ranger, she doesn't like to be called "princess", preferring to be acknowledged as a person rather than royalty. Mira is also a very stubborn individual, sometimes deliberately ignoring advice and orders given by others. This is largely due to constant clashings with her own people's elitist attitudes, especially her father, King Nova. Abilities *'Intangibility:' As a Tangean, Mira can phase through solid objects (aka "ghosting"). She can extend this ability through any object she is physically in contact with, such as another person or her own Space Ranger uniform. She must mentally focus to use this ability, and it can be impeded through physical circumstances such as forcefields. Mira is also capable of phasing through active energy, although this causes her to physically absorb the energy, which can affect her personality and temper. *'Telepathy:' She can also read, control, and presumably plant ideas into people's minds by forcing her intangible hand into their brains, a process the recipients often describe as physically disgusting. *'Expert Hand-to-hand Combatant:' She showed off her impressive abilities by beating Level 10 in the training deck, defeating three giant robots. Even without her ghosting powers, she showed a skill level comparable to Buzz's by being able to handle Level 9 with just her ranger skills. Quotes Wirewolf *"Wha? Is he kidding, that's craz-! Oh, oh, and about that incident on the playground in the third grade? (she hisses) Yeah, gotta let it go." Bunzel Fever *"GIVE ME THAT!" Trivia *Her last name, "Nova" is a reference to the phenomenon of the same name in space, involving the explosion of a white dwarf star, while her first name, "Mira", is a pulsating variable star in the constellation Cetus. *She is one of the only rangers shown to have white shoulder pads instead of green, as even the other female rangers have green shoulder pads. She is the only Space Ranger to wear a green head cowl, as opposed to a purple one or foregoing one at all. *In the episode "Bunzel Fever", it is implied that she has either athlete's foot or excessive sweating in the feet, since XR used one of her socks to revive Booster, who blacked out as a result of Bunzel Fever. *Mira is voiced by Nicole Sullivan, who would go on to voice the villain Shego in Disney's Kim Possible animated series. Appearances Episodes * The Adventure Begins * The Torque Armada * Gravitina * XL * Little Secrets * Inside Job * NOS-4-A2 * The Planet Destroyer * The Beasts of Karn * Tag Team * The Return of XL * Strange Invasion * The Taking of PC-7 * Mindwarp * Mira's Wedding * Panic on Bathyos * Shiv Katall * Stress Test * A Zoo Out There * Root of Evil * Super Nova * Downloaded * The Plasma Monster * The Crawling Flesh * Dirty Work * The Slayer (mentioned only) * The Lightyear Factor * Clone Rangers * Bunzel Fever * Devolutionaries * Head Case * The Yukari Imprint * The Shape Stealer * Star Crossed * Haunted Moon * Stranger Invasion * Eye of the Tempest * Revenge of the Monsters * Lone Wolf * Planet of the Lost * Revenge of the Raenoks * The Starthought * Millennial Bugs * Conspiracy * At Large on a Small Planet * Sunquake * First Missions * Large Target * War and Peace and War * Lost in Time * Rookie of the Year * Wirewolf * Rescue Mission * Star Smasher * Enemy Without a Face * Good Ol' Buzz * Return to Karn * Speed Trap * Holiday Time * Opposites Attract * Ancient Evil * 42 Books *Attack of the Energy Vampire *Blast Off! *Buzz vs. Torque: One-On-One *The Good, the Bad, and the Robotic *Infinity and Beyond *Meet the Space Rangers *Space Action! *Speed Trap *Team Lightyear *Trapped in Time Comics *The Emperor's New Throne *Monday, Monday *The Foolium Effect *Project G Video Games *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command *Disney/Pixar Learning: 2nd & 3rd Grade References Nova Mira Nova Mira Nova Mira